Morgomir
Morgomir is a Nazgul who was once a very honorable and powerful Magi from the Norse Lands of Denmark. Born as Morgomir Habsburg he would the son of low level merchants at the time and was a member of the now extremely powerful House Habsburg. Morgomir would come to marry Elinor of whom he loved deeply and her death at the hands of Isilmo was the near death blow to Morgomir's sanity, but her moral strength drove him to keep fighting despite his pain. He is the only Nazgul to use Magi, and this alone makes him quite remarkable. His main piece of uniquness though is the fact that while he was in Denmark he crafted a spell that would make the ring of power Sauron gave him useless if he was betrayed in his deal to save his village, so when he was betrayed and given the ring it did not corupt his mind but simply his body. Morgomir was born somewhere in Denmark, and for all the usual royalty ties of the Nazgul, Morgomir was born in poverty by comparison. His parents were low level merchants, but early in his life his father fell out of favor and was banished from the main branch of House Habsburgh forming House Habsburg but in this new role his family came to control a small village in Denmark where they ruled effectively. This quiet, and peaceful lifestyle was interupted when the Andals, and their servents begin heavily invading the northern coats of Denmark. While Morgomir was in Denmark he gained quite the reputation for protecting his village, and as time went on more and more Norse came to Denmark in the hopes of beating this masterful Magi that everyone was so afraid of. Tribes of Northman would attack his village, and every time they did Morgomir and his Magi would defeat them. For years he held against the tide, and he spent the offtime rebuilding and adding to the defences of his village. This pattern went on for almost 10 years until eventually during an attack a man approached the village consumed in shadows and darkness. The Dark man was Isilmo and he would begin killing Morgomir`s family and villagers in order to eventually give Morgomir no choice but to join Mordor and the Nazgul. While he was being blackmailed he came up with idea of punishing Mordor if they should betray him and to do this he crafted a spell that would make the ring of power Sauron gave him useless if he was betrayed in his deal to save his village. So when he was betrayed and his people and family killed the ring of power did not work and only his body was overwhelmed with coruption while his mind remained the same noble mind it had been before. After being "corupted" he was named the Lord of Minas Frogral a fallen Gondorian fortress in southern Mordor where he would rally the broken Atlantian remnents of the area and rally them behind his tough, but honorable rule. Morgomir would take part in the Gondor Civil War where he led a large contingent of Mordor Uruks into the Battle of Cair Andros where he moved behind the lines through Pelagir and was meant to attack any relief coming from behind, but instead ignored the incoming Elves and Men allowing them to rout the Orc army at Cair Andros, and following this battle Morgomir led his army into a massacre at Osgiliath where he survived alongside a handful of his personal Black Numenorian Knights. Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. While he was away King Rendrian Westcellia would spark a rebellion and by the time Morgomir was able to return all he was able to do was save the kingdom and he was forced to hand over Rendrian where he alongside dozens were executed for their roles in the rebellion. Morgomir would travel north in secret while the Witch King, John Lovie, and The Dark Marshal met with the Bolten`s and when the command was given to send forces he would silently kill Calisto Malhuud under the guise of being Isilmo and then take his position in the army going west. Characteristics Appearance Personality In a way he is the least monsterous of the Nazgul, and there have been stories told of Morgomir sparing the lives of people during a fight. This emotion is in complete disregard to the constant struggle, and madness he is given by the Lord Sauron due to his wearing of the ring, which causes any who wear it to become angry, and utterly loyal to the cause of Sauron. The reason for this control is the fact that he is so powerful in Magi that he was able to create a shield for himself that allows himself to not be effected by the ring of Sauron, and thus he has maintained his sanity, and has moved away from the service of Sauron and has been consistently undermining the Mordor war effort especially in Kandor where he feeds the Arakhora information. History Early History Morgomir was born somewhere in Denmark, and for all the usual royalty ties of the Nazgul, Morgomir was born in poverty making him unique in yet another way to the other Nazgul. His parents were low level merchants, but early in his life his father fell out of favor and was banished from the main branch of House Habsburgh forming House Habsburg but in this new role his family came to control a small town in Denmark called Copenhagen where they ruled effectively. Mordor See Also : Mordor With everything he loved destroyed he was transported back to Mordor through a portal and his arrival in Mordor was quite the contrast to the endless white that was Denmark. Minas Frogral After being "corrupted" he was named the Lord of Minas Frogral a fallen Gondorian fortress in southern Mordor where he would rally the broken Atlantian remnants of the area and rally them behind his tough, but honorable rule. The Wraiths Amras, and Thingol would be discovered by Morgomir following his arrival in Mordor as a supposed servant of Sauron, and seeing their nobility Morgomir would release the two from their curse bringing them to Minas Frogral where they formed the first of his wraiths. Gondor Civil War Orthanac Civil War Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. Relationships House of Feanor.jpg|Thingol Feanor - Friend/Advisor|link=Thingol Feanor House of Feanor.jpg|Amras Feanor - Friend/Advisor|link=Amras Feanor Ilrin-Rendrian Westcellia III..jpg|Rendrian III. - Adopted Son|link=Ilrin-Rendrian Westcellia III. Sil-Katerine Westcellia Cover Front.jpg|Katerine - Adopted Daughter|link=Sil-Katerine Westcellia Arakhora6.jpg|Krisnee Sethekk - Friend|link=Krisnee Sethekk Ren the Unclean.png|Ren - Enemy|link=Ren the Unclean Parshah Lithic.jpg|Parshah Lithic - Ally|link=Parshah Lithic Category:Nazgul Category:People Category:Teuton Category:Secondary Commander of Mordor Category:POV Character Category:People of Denmark Category:House Habsburg Category:Magi Category:Level Five Magi Category:People of Mordor Category:People of Frogral Category:Alteration School of Magi